Communication systems (e.g., wireless communication systems) are commonly employed in environments where it is difficult to hear (e.g., noisy environments), such as constructions sites, factories and the like. In a typical noisy work environment, most speech communication is intended for individuals nearby, e.g., between/among workers who may be partnering or collaborating to perform a task. Without the background noise, these individuals would simply speak to each other naturally. However, due to the noise generated in some environments, in addition to the hearing protection devices that are often required in such environments, natural speech patterns are not possible, thereby hindering communication.